1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a method thereof, and more particularly to a touch panel and a related method for reducing noises.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of touch panels have been applied on computers and mobile phones along with the rapid developments of the society and the technology. The conventional I/O device such as keyboards, mice, and trace ball has become insufficient to meet the market requirements any more due to such rapid development of the technology like the wireless networking. Touch panels, for their convenient handling ability, has been commonly applied on various kinds of consumer electronics, in which the capacitive touch panels particularly become more and more popular.
With the intrinsic conductive characteristics of human beings, the capacitance of between fingers and electrodes changes as the fingers approaches the electrodes for delivering current. Accordingly, touch sensors of the capacitive touch panels are usually implemented with conductive electrodes. When the fingers or touching elements touching certain points of the touch panels to change the capacitances of those points, the changed capacitances indicate the touched locations which are provided for a computer system.
However, analog signals outputted from the touch sensors are easily interfered with noises like power noises, display module noises, or radio waves. As such, the computer system cannot correctly process and determine touch sensor statuses, which affect operation and quality of the display device.